Quincy prince
by Gaia798
Summary: When Uryu Ishida gets shot down by Orihime, he thinks his life is over until he is sved by his High School, and now College, Classmate. Yaoi ichiishi ichiury
1. Broken heart

Uryu sat in the corner of his room in a fetal position. Tears stroked his cheeks, his arms soaked with those same salty tears. His life, he felt, was over. Just a few hours before, his deepest crush, Orihime turned him down flat in front of her friends. Now he felt hopeless and worthless. It was 9 o clock. His stomach sang the song of its people. He reluctantly stood up and dragged himself to the kitchen to fix something to eat. He just decided to have plain rice since he didn't feel in the mood for much else.

Suddenly, he felt a hollow's spiritual pressure. He ran out the door, leaving the stove on, to eradicate the hollow. Uryu's thought pattern was choppy and sporadic, feet hitting the pavement, palms sweaty from anticipation, running down the street, going to destroy a hollow. Uryu neglected to pay attention to anything else. Another hollow slashed across his back. Uryu felt like time has slowed to almost a complete stop before hitting the ground. His vision blurred as he shed another tear. He hit rock bottom. Bleeding on the pavement, laid a teenage boy who no one loved, not even his own father.

Uryu opened his eyes, his vision slowly regaining. "Uryu, are you alright?" Uryu looked at a familiar sight. Ichigo Kurosaki was staring down at the raven haired Quincy. "Ku….Kurosaki?" Uryu replied in a weak voice. The Quincy was lying on a plush bed in Ichigo's apartment. His room was quite plain. A bookshelf, bed, and a desk and chair. A picture of Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and him rested on top of that desk. "Kurosaki, what happened?" Ichigo looked at him for a few seconds before replying "I was on my way to defeat a hollow. When I got there, you were bleeding on the ground. I picked you up and carried you here. Just because I'm still in medical school doesn't mean that I can't treat a shallow cut. I'm surprised you passed out so easily." Uryu turned his head away in shame.

"I didn't need your help. It's disgraceful to get help from a shinigami." He started to sit up but Ichigo pushed him back on the bed. "Just because it's a shallow wound doesn't mean it instantly heal. You need to rest or it will open up again." Uryu looked at him with a blank expression.

**_His eyes_**

He felt blood rush to his face. Pink dressed Uryu's cheeks. "Alright."

**_His face_**

"Good, I'll go grab you something to eat to help you recuperate." Ichigo said with a smile. He got off the bed he was sitting on and walked out of the room.

**_Was Kurosaki always this attractive?_**

Ichigo went into the kitchen and noticed that the cupboard had barely anything in it. "So is the life of a college kid." He chuckled to himself. "Let's see, pears, red bean paste, instant ramen… I can't fix him this stuff. Guess I'll have to go to the store." Ichigo walked back into his bedroom to see that Uryu has fallen asleep once again. He was half-tempted to take a picture of his sleeping face. What would Orihime think of Uryu's face when he was sleeping? He always knew she loved Uryu. She would always go and talk to him after class. Plus, they were in the home handy crafts club at school together.

* * *

Ichigo returned from the store with some supplies to make Home-made mackerel soup. He faintly remembered that Uryu liked that. He started to make the soup when Uryu walked into the room. Ichigo turned around and greeted him. Uryu only replied with a slight nod. "Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" Uryu looked downward; He replied "I got restless." Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Alright, just be careful ok? I don't want you to open your wound again." Uryu walked to the old table in the corner of the kitchen.

The table was a cheap one that was on an extreme discount at the furniture store. There were only two chairs. Neither of them matched. One was a fold up metal chair. The other one was a wobbly wooden chair that he guessed was over 50 years old. As Uryu debated witch chair to sit in, Ichigo finished the cooking and proceeded to pour the soup into two bowls. Ichigo said "The metal chair is the safer one if you want to know." Uryu's cheeks turned the same color as they did this morning. Suddenly feeling dizzy, his feet shuffled a bit before he collapsed.

Ichigo held Uryu in his arms. Two bowls of mackerel soup lay on the floor. Ichigo threw them to catch Uryu in time. Uryu's eyes were closed. Ichigo felt a sinking feeling as Uryu didn't respond to his cries.

"Would you stop yelling in my ear?" Uryu finally said. Ichigo exhaled a sigh of relief. "You scared me ya know."

**_His face is so close to mine_**

Ichigo helped Uryu up and into his bed. "You need your rest, I'll tell Sensei you aren't feeling well tomorrow."

**_His lips are so close to mine._**

Uryu nodded as sleep overcame him.


	2. He likes da boys

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading Quincy prince! The reason why the chapters are so short is so I can update more often and it won't take that long to read, if you are as busy as I am that's a good thing lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Uryu tossed and turned on the bed the following day. The clock blinked a red 12:00pm on the nightstand next to him. Ichigo lied on the couch while Uryu took his bed. The Quincy pulled the sheets up to his face and inhaled. His cheeks turned strawberry pink at the thought of Ichigo. His bed spread smelled of him, clean but enticing. Uryu sat up careful not to rip his wound open. Grabbing a fist of sheets, he thought about what Ichigo would be like to snuggle in…..no no NO! How could he be thinking that way? Ichigo just let him stay at his house until he got better! Now he's acting like a teenage girl who just caught sight of her first crush! Uryu decided to go to school.

He took off the pajamas Ichigo also lend him. He took off the top. Uryu's skin was pale with the exception of the scar crossing his back. His body is lean but scrawny. He slid down the pants reveling long white legs and small feet. He stood in his boxers that had Quincy crosses all over them. "U….Uryu" He turned around to see an orange headed shinigami standing in the doorway. Pink kissed both boys cheeks. "I…..uhhh" Uryu couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. "You sewed them on yourself. But why your boxers of all things?" Uryu finally understood the situation; Ichigo was fascinated by the Quincy crosses on his boxers. "I just felt like it." He finally choked out.

Uryu walked into the university building where he takes his morning classes. "Good morning Uryu!" A familiar voice cheered. After the past few days he forgot the source of why he wasn't at school, Orihime. She skipped over to him and gave him the once over. "You seem much better Uryu! Now, have you seen Kurosaki-kun?" Yes, Orihime only came over to talk to him if she wanted to know where he was or how he's doing. "I haven't seen him today." Uryu replied a bit of sadness in his voice. Tatsuki walked over to the two. "Hey Uryu, glad you're feeling better!" Uryu nodded. Orihime kept pumping her fists up and down with a pouty face. "Orihime, what are you doing?" Tatsuki asked. "I'm finally going to ask him out on a date! Today I will eat cake and hold bunnies with Kurosaki-kun!" Uryu's heart sank. Right in front of him, Orhime was going to give someone else the feelings he so desperately desired. "Orihime," Tatsuki intervened her fantasy world "Ichigo likes da boys." Orihime had an expression of confusion across her face. "Ya know. He fancies them" Orihime kept the same confused expression. "He's gay." Orihime went from confused to shock faster than shunpo. Tears welled up in her eyes that she tried so hard to fight back. Uryu, on the other hand, had a mix of surprise and happiness.

_He likes guys….like me?_

Uryu's mind rushed through the whole sequence of him spending nights at Ichigo's. "So….u…um Tatsuki where is Ichigo?" Uryu stuttered. Just as he said that a certain orange headed man stepped in the classroom. "Yo" He said melodramatically. The group just stared at him like he was some sort of foreign object.

After classes got out, Uryu and Ichigo walked home together. For the most part it was quiet. Only the sound of their footsteps and a child screaming for a toy made any sort of noise. Ichigo decided to break the silence "So…. Uryu you got any plans for the weekend?" Uryu's heart jumped out of his chest. "Whhhhhadyamean? YouknowIshhhortda ya yaknow!" (What do ya mean? You know shorta ya know)

Uryu's cheeks were burning red hot. "Uryu are you ok? Do you need to sit down for a while?" Ichigo offered. His face was so close to Uryu's that the Quincy could smell his cologne. "Yah….sure." Was the only thing he could get out.

* * *

Reviews make me smile!


	3. Kiss of death

Uryu's face was a bright cherry red. His whole body felt hot and shaken as he sat down on the cold park bench. Ichigo took a seat next to the raven haired Quincy and leaned on his hand as he gazed upward at Uryu. Uryu's face turned a shade darker as mumbled "So, um how is it going?"

_What do you mean how's it going?! You couldn't have said anything more lame!_

Ichigo gazed off into the distance on a child and mother playing ball. "Nothing much…..you?" Uryu noted that the orange headed man was not focused on the conversation. He sat quietly. The only motion was the slight breeze that made Uryu's locks flow. He has always been credited for being beautiful by numerous girls who confessed their love to him during high school. He turned them down obviously because he loved Orihime. Orihime, the cutest and most beautiful girl in the world who broke his heart only about a week ago and now has her heart broken because Ichigo, her crush since high school, is gay.

_Wait, was only a week ago? And now he is in love with Ichigo? Oh no._

Uryu realized that he targeted Ichigo with his affections because of his own broken heart. "Uryu, you alright?" Uryu snapped his head up and looked at Ichigo's dark brown eyes. "Uh, yah I'm fine. Hey I feel better now so um I'm gonna leave!" Uryu sprinted out of the park. "Hey Uryu wait!" The shinigami was not far behind the Quincy who was running in no particular direction. Uryu's mind was running as fast as he was.

_I was only in love with him because I was in agony over Orihime! This is wrong! _

"Uryu! Wait up!"

_I can't, no! I can't face him now!_

Uryu's feet hit the pavement as he ran toward the forest, the same forest that his sensei taught him how to use his bow. The same forest that his father disowned him in.

_I can't run forever! My legs feel like jelly._

A root caught Uryu's foot and jerked his body making his glasses fly off as he landed flat on his face. "Uryu! Uryu, are you alright?" Ichigo rested his hand on Uryu's left shoulder as he sat him up and leaned him against a tree. Uryu shuddered at the contact. "Uryu, why did you suddenly run off like that?" Uryu looked up with his sea blue eyes. Ichigo smiled "You look really cute without your glasses." Uryu turned his head to avoid eye contact. "Uryu…" Ichigo turned Uryu's head to face him.

Ichigo bushed his lips against Uryu's in a light, feathery kiss. Uryu's eyes went wide but softened in later time and soon leaned into the kiss.

_He. Ichigo…mmmm Ichigo._

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss. Uryu's face was a light pink and had his eyes half-closed. Ichigo leaned in for another kiss. Uryu met him half way and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Uryu had totally surrendered to this feeling of love and passion. For so long he has been denied love. He's only liked one person, one classmate, one woman. His love was unrequited and caused him great pain. Through that he found a new love, who he thought was fake because of the pain that Orihime left, who was kissing him against a tree. The Quincy was now a prisoner to Ichigo. A sweet and loving captor seized his lips until that was not enough. Ichigo pushed the Quincy on the ground as he removed his shirt.

_He's so hot…._

"So this is what my son's been doing in his spare time." Ichigo turned his shirtless body around to look at a silver haired man. "Ryuken!"

_What is he doing here?_


End file.
